Pink Paradise
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Fairy Tail has outdone itself again. Why was everything so pink!


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you have a great day of love. ;)**

**Uploaded early just for the hell of it. Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Lucy held a pink piece of paper in her hands, reading over the delicate golden words printed on it.<p>

It was from Fairy Tail, an invitation for their annual Valentine's Day party. She has just received one this morning.

February 14th the day of the party and she hasn't even gone shopping!

_You are invited to Fairy Tail's annual VD party! Hope you can make it!  
>Held at Fairy Tail guild, wear pink and make sure to bring a partner! The main color is Pink!<br>The theme is Pink paradise so wear lots of pink! Held on February 14 and Starts at 7._

_-Fairy Tail._

Lucy sighed as she tucked the pink invitation back into the pink envelope stamped with the Fairy Tail symbol.

Why couldn't anyone inform her _earlier?_ She _was_ part of Fairy Tail and they could have told her before this pink card came. And why is it only pink?

Why did the invitation come _today_ and not sooner? Why didn't anyone tell her? She didn't even have a chance to go shopping for the perfect pink dress!

Why is life so unfair? Lucy groaned as she put her hand on her forehead. She needed to go shopping right now for a dress.

Since she just paid her rent she has about. . . . 30,000 jewels. And some from her savings which all add up to 100,000 jewels. Perfect!

That is enough money for a new dress and shoes! Lucy grabbed her keys and her purse out to the shopping mall.

Maybe this year she could find someone and confess to her love, Natsu Dragneel. Maybe this year she won't be alone for Valentine's Day.

For the 17 years of living, she spent every year alone. Just maybe, this year would be her lucky year.

* * *

><p>"Man! Why does the color have to be <em>pink<em>?" Gray complained. "It's such a _gay_ color!" Mirajane smiled at him, cleaning a cup behind the counter.

Fairy members were either decorating the guild for the VD party or gone shopping. "Pink is _not_ a gay color!" Someone yelled.

Gray turned around to see a pink haired mage stomping towards him. "Pink is _not_ a gay color!" he repeated pointing at Gray.

"Yes it is since it's the color of _your_ hair!"

"PINK IS NOT A GAY COLOR!"

"YES IT IS! WHO HAS PINK HAIR THAT'S A GUY?"

"I DO BUT I'M NOT GAY YOU IDIOT!"

"MAYBE YOU ARE!" Gray and Natsu both head butted each other, growling and yelling lame insults to each other.

While they were yelling at each other a certain red head came and hit them both in the head.

"Don't fight in the guild. We're working hard to decorate this place and if you two just mess it up it'll be a waste of time and strength wouldn't it boys?" Erza asked as she eyed them.

"A-Aye!" They both said in a shaky voice. "Good now Gray you go put the streamers up, Natsu you keep putting table cloths on the tables!"

"Aye!" the two saluted her before running off to do their jobs. Erza huffed looking towards the bartender. "Where is Lucy?" She asked.

She normally would be sitting at the bar, chatting happily with Mirajane or stopping the two idiots from fighting.

"Hm, I _did_ send her invitation rather late. . ."

"Mira, you were supposed to hand them out the week _before_ the party. When'd you send Lucy's?"

"A day ago. . ." Erza sighed. "Let's just hope she won't be angry at us for not telling her sooner."

~**X**~

"I am SO angry at them for not telling me sooner!" Lucy yelled as she stomped around angrily.

She has been into 5 shops and no pink dresses caught her eye. She was ticked off that no one told her and that she received her invitation _late_.

She was so going to have a 'chat' with Mirajane and whoever sent the stupid invitations out.

Lucy was walking down the street when something caught her eye in a window. Lucy slowly walked towards it, her eyes growing big every step she made.

The dress was perfect! The short pink dress was strapless and it would show off her curves.

It was the same color as he Fairy Tail mark so it'll match and it wasn't that revealing. Lucy absolutely loved the dress and so she quickly went inside, bought the dress, and left for her house.

She had a pair of shoes at home, now all she had to do is look sexy enough to catch the fire mage's attention.

Lucy went home and took a bath. It always calms her down and sooths her muscles down.

30 minutes later she came out, wrapped a towel around herself, and then went to go brush her teeth.

She dried her hair and got into the dress she bought earlier. She put on her pink heels and her heart earrings.

She put on a heart necklace and then called cancer out.

"What hair style would you like today, ebi?"

"Cancer! Do any kind of Hair style that'll match this outfit."

"I have two choices for you, ebi."

"What are they?"

"One is curly hair and the other is in a pony tail, ebi."

"Hm. . . I would go with the curly!" Lucy smiled. "Alright, ebi." Cancer said as he worked on her hair.

When he was finished he gave Lucy a mirror to see how she liked the style. "How do you like, ebi?"

"It's perfect! Thank you Cancer!" Lucy sweetly smiled at her spirit. "You're welcome, ebi." He said before he faded away.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror once more, admiring Cancer's dandy work. She looked ready. She looked at the time and it was only 6:30.

'_Might as well go and help._' thought Lucy as she left her apartment and towards the guild. She felt like she forgot something but she brushed it off.

It's not going to be that important. Lucy got there at 6:40 and she literally froze in her tracks. Everything was _pink_.

You couldn't see anything that _wasn't_ pink. Pink tables, pink floor, pink walls, pink drinks, pink napkins, pink balloons, pink chairs, pink food, pink, pink, pink!

It was Pink Paradise. She saw everyone wearing pink too. Pink suits and dresses.

"Lucy!" Someone called for her. She saw Mirajane dressed in a pink dress smiling at her. "Mirajane!" Lucy said.

Erza came next to her wearing a short pink dress. "You look pretty. Guess you did buy a dress and receive the invitation on time." She smiled.

Lucy's happiness washed over with anger. "How could you guys send the invitation _late_ and don't even tell me we're having one?"

"Sorry, sorry." Mirajane apologized. "At least you received it and you are present." Erza said. "But still!" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"That is a very beautiful dress Lucy,"

"Thanks, I like yours too. Erza you look very pretty too."

"Thank you Lucy, you do too."

"So, Lucy. Where's you date?" Mira asked. Lucy's eyes got wide looking at her. "_That's_ what I forgot!" Lucy groaned in frustration. "I forgot a date!"

"Its okay, Lucy. Anyways I bet someone will sweep you off your feet as soon as the party starts." She smiled at her. Lucy smiled back.

"Probably, where's Gray and Natsu? Weren't they helping?"

"Yes, I sent them home to come back wearing pink."

"Wouldn't they look so cute?"

"Natsu and Gray both in pink..! Pft-!" Lucy tried keeping her laughter in. "Lucy, why don't you go check up on Gray and I'll check up on Natsu?" Erza suggested.

"Oh no, no, no. Trade with me, if Juvia sees me coming with Gray she'll think we're dating or something! I'm already on her list so I'll check up on Natsu and you check up on Gray."

"Humph, fine with me."

"Great."

"If Natsu isn't going to wear pink, tell me he has to deal with me." Erza said as she pointed to herself. "O-Okay." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Good, I'll see you in a few." Erza said leaving the guild. Lucy also left going to Natsu's house.

She's been to Natsu's house before and she never wanted to go back. It was dirty and she doesn't think a human being could live there.

It's like hell. Lucy was walking through the forest when she spotted a cat shaped sign that said, _Natsu and Happy_.

Lucy followed the sign until she saw a house. It looked pretty normal. Manila walls and red roof. Some dead trees stuck out of the roof and there was a chimney.

It didn't change much since the last she came.

Lucy walked up the clobber stone stairs and knocked on his door. It didn't take much to hear Natsu's and Happy's hearing from inside.

"Happy! Someone's at the door!"

"Aye! I heard the knock Natsu!"

"Go open the door!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he opened the door. Lucy looked at him smiling. "Hey Happy."

"LUCY! I haven't seen you all day! I thought you died!" Happy cried flying to her breast. Lucy smiled patting his head.

"Lucy? Lucy's here?" Natsu asked as he looked towards the door. "Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted him.

Natsu's eyes got wide as he looked at her from top to bottom. She looked so gorgeous.

Natsu's cheeks burned a bit pink and he looked away, trying to avoid drooling. "H-Hey Luce."

"Natsu, you're not dressed yet?"

"No. . . I'm about to get dressed. . ."

"I see . . . so what do you think of my dress?" Natsu looked back at her. If he says she looked beautiful she'll think he likes her.

If he says she looks horrible she'll get angry. He does need a date and he hates lying . . . what will he do? "Y-You look okay. . ." He said looking away.

Lucy frowned. Okay? Is that all he has to say? She dressed up like this just for _him_. It wasn't like she dressed for some other dude.

She dressed for his attention and all he says is she looks _okay_? Man, what an asshole. . .

"Anyways, Luce. Do you have a da- someone to go with?" He asked quickly changing what he was about to say.

He can't say date then it'll be asking her to be his date. That'll be too awkward and embarrassing. "No. . . I guess I'll just wait for someone at the guild."

"Hn, what to go with me?"

"What?"

"Want to be my . . . date?" He asked flushing a bit. "You liiike her!" Happy teased. Natsu blushed harder along with Lucy.

"S-Sure. . ." Natsu grinned. "Great! Let me get dressed!" Natsu said rushing to his wardrobe and then running to the bathroom.

"Cute couple. . ." Happy giggled. "Shut up Happy!" Lucy snapped blushing. Happy giggled smiling slyly. "Where's your pink, neko?"

"Oh! My suit!" Happy wailed as he ran to get into his tiny pink suit. He brought out a very small suit and gave it to Lucy. "Would you help me, Lucy?"

"Sure."

"So, why did you come here?" Happy asked as Lucy helped him into the pink pants. "Erza wanted me to check up on you guys."

"Oh I see!"

"Yeah, who's your date Happy?"

"Well of course Carla!" Happy smiled. Lucy smiled back feeling happy for the exceed. At least he got a date for the VD party.

Lucy helped him get into his white dress shirt and then he put on his mini jacket looking at Lucy. "How do I look?"

"You're looking very cute and handsome."

"Really? Do you think Carla would like me?"

"Yes! You look really cute, Happy!"

"Thank you Lucy! You look really good too!" Lucy smiled. At least the cat could say she looked good.

"Lucy! I'm done!" Natsu asked coming out of the bathroom. He wore white pants with a pink dress shirt carrying a white jacket top along.

Lucy felt like she was going to burst into laughter. Natsu looked at her with a raised brow.

"What?"

"You look so funny!"

"What? I do not! I look awesome!" Lucy smirked. "Wait till we get to the guild." Natsu blushed as he lit his fingertip. "Don't make me,"

"No! This is new!" Lucy squeaked as she held onto her dress. Natsu blew it out grunting.

"Whatever, let's get going."

"Alright, pinky."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, sorry!" Lucy said as he picked up Happy and the three pink mages left Natsu's house and to the guild.

The two looked really good and they matched. All they had to do was hold hands and walk together smiling like a couple would do.

Lucy's plan failed for getting Natsu's attention. Guess dressing in a dress made out of bacon could get his attention on her.

Probably since the only thing he's focused on is food. Lucy sighed and the two entered the pink palace and saw it was packed with people already.

They were dressed in pink and it looked like Pink wonderland. "Holy crap! Look at all this _pink_." Natsu said as he looked around.

"The theme is Pink Paradise. . ."

"Still, man I'm so lucky my hair is pink."

"I wonder how Gray looks."

"I need to find him so I can make fun of him!" Natsu grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on Pinky, let's get something to eat." Natsu glared at her as he let her drag her to the food table.

It was filled with _pink_ food and _pink_ drinks. "Man, there isn't anything that's pink, is there?"

"Nope." Natsu said as he got some pink beverage taking a gulp and then stuffing himself with Valentine Candy and chocolates.

"I'm going to regret this. . ." Lucy said as she grabbed a pink heart shaped cookie. She bit into it and chewed letting the sweet flavors melt in her mouth.

"Paradise. . ." Lucy mumbled as she finished off the cookie. "Lucy! Natsu!" Mirajane called their name.

"Miha." Natsu said with food in his mouth. "Hey Mira." Lucy smiled. "I see you two came together. As a date?"

"Uh, sort of. . ." Lucy blushed. Natsu also blushed. "Well, anyways I need a picture of you two!"

"Why?"

"Taking pictures of everyone with their partners!"

"Mira are we having a contest again?" Natsu asked excitedly. "A contest?"

"Yes, yes, now you two get together." Mira said holding the camera to her face. "Come here Luce!" Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinning.

Lucy blushed a bit as she smiled at the camera. Mirajane took the picture and then smiled at them. "Great, now about the contest."

"Do we get the same prize?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Natsu cheered. "What's the contest about?" Lucy asked. "Well, we have two. One is whoever the best looks together. As in the couples that came together, that is why I'm taking pictures of everyone." Lucy nodded.

"And the second contest is the pinkest couple." Lucy sweat dropped. Pinkest couple huh? "Who won last year?"

"Natsu and Erza did!"

"They went together last year?"

"Guess they did." Mira said looking at Natsu who was trying to ignore the chatting girls and stuff himself with the goodies. "So, what's the prize?"

"Cake!"

"Cake?"

"Not just cake, Luce. The best's cake in the whole world! Mirajane's special Valentine Cake which is only made once a year and it's only for the winning couple so we need to win!" Natsu said as he grabbed her hands and sparkled.

Lucy sweat dropped looking at him. "Is the cake _that_ good?"

"YES!" Natsu exclaimed. "Anyways, good luck to you two. I'll post the pictures up by the bar so pick your choice and we'll see who wins, okay?"

"Alright, Thanks Mira." Lucy smiled. Mirajane smiled and left. "Lucy! We need to win!"

"Natsu how is the cake?"

"The cake is like wonderland! The most wonderful cake! I could marry it and kiss it all day!" Lucy pouted crossing her arms.

He rather kisses and marries a cake then her? Fine then. "Humph, do whatever you want!" Lucy said walking away.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu yelled after her but she disappeared in a crowd. Lucy pushed against guild members as she spotted Erza, Gray, and Juvia.

She made her way towards them greeting them. They greeted her back.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Lucy." Gray commented. Juvia shot her a glare and Lucy blushed.

"At least you say something. . . Natsu is just. . . "Lucy sighed rubbing her temples.

"What? He didn't compliment you?" Erza asked looking murderous right now.

"Well . . . he did. He just said I looked _okay_. I was expecting something more you know?"

"He's stupid. Don't mind him, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Gray! You look good in pink."

"Thanks."

"Gray-Sama! Does Lucy look better then Juvia?" Juvia asked Gray. Gray looked at her and then to Lucy.

"I'm not answering that since either way it won't end well." Juvia looked at Lucy with a smile. "That means Juvia looks better!"

"Juvia for the millionth time, I do not like Gray! I like-"

"Who do you like?" Someone asked as they put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy jumped and spun around to see Natsu's onyx eyes staring at her.

"Natsu! I, uh, I like cake!"

"Cake? I don't think you could date cake. . ."

"Says the guy who said he can marry cake." Natsu snorted rolling his eyes. "Did you two come together?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, vote for us!" Natsu grinned at the three mages. "I won't vote for you but I'll vote for Lucy." Gray said. "That's the same thing!"

"Gray-Sama! Don't vote for Lucy!"

"I'll vote for whoever I want."

"Voting for Lucy is voting for me too."

"Guys let's not fight. . ."

"Gray, Natsu, stop fighting."

"I don't give a damn. I'll cover your face with that sticker."

"I won't vote for you either!"

"Gray-Sama~" Lucy sighed as the four started talking over each other. It soon got annoying and Lucy was frustrated.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and tugged on him. "Let's go vote." Natsu stared at her confused before he nodded following her over to the voting area.

Gray and Juvia followed with Erza to also vote. When the five got there they saw many photo's of people.

Juvia with Gray, Romeo with Wendy, Happy with Carla, Natsu with Lucy, Mirajane with Freed, and so on.

There were about 30 pictures stapled to the wall. "Look Lucy! There's our picture!"

"Yeah . . . and we already got 20 stickers?" Lucy asked as she saw the golden stars stuck on the picture.

"Hell yeah! We're going to win!" Natsu saw a hand go in front of his face and stick the golden sticker on his face. Natsu looked to see Gray.

"Nobody wants to see your ugly face."

"Nobody wants to see your ugly face either!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed a sticker and stuck it on Gray's face.

"You dumbass you just voted for me!"

"Oh well! You covered my face I'll cover your face!"

"Juvia supports Natsu and Lucy."

"I also do too even though I want some cake." Erza said as she stuck the golden star on their picture.

"You guys don't need to vote for us. . ."

"But you two look really good together. Already about half the guild are voting for you." Erza said as

"Yes! You need she pointed to the line of stars going down the picture. Lucy blushed a bit. Does everyone support Natsu and Lucy?

Lucy saw Lisanna take a gold star and stick it on Natsu and Lucy's picture. This took Lucy by surprise. "Lisanna?"

"Oh, Lucy!"

"Why are you voting for us?"

"Well, you two are a cute couple!"

"But I thought you liked Natsu..?" Lucy said tilting her head sideways. "Nope! I support you two!" Lisanna smiled winking at her.

Lucy blushed a bit. "Thanks Lisanna."

"You're welcome! And you are going to _die_ when you taste Mira-Nee's cake!"

"Is it _that_ awesome?"

"You need to eat some before you die!" Lucy sweat dropped. Mirajane, the great cook of all.

When the VD party when on for a couple more hours Mirajane went on stage, taping the mic getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the VD party of Fairy Tail!" The guild roared with cheers and whistles.

"Anyways, I've got the winners of the contest! The cutest couple and the pinkest couple!"

"Please be us, please be us, please be us!" Natsu kept saying. Lucy laughed and kept her attention at Mirajane. "4th place is Happy and Carla!" The guild started clapping for the 4th place winners.

"3rd place goes to Juvia and Gray!" They clapped once more. "Gray-Sama! We're 3rd place!"

"I don't think that's something to be proud of. . ."

"2nd place goes to Bisca and Alzack!"

"Al, Al we're 2nd place!" Bisca smiled at her husband. "Yay mommy and daddy!" Their kid cheered.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Lucy this is it!" Natsu said looking at Lucy while drooling. Lucy sweat dropped and handed him a napkin

. "And for the couple who won in first place..!" She said smiling looking at the picture.

There were lots of stars on it and everyone was eager to know who it was. "NATSU AND LUCY!"

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu jumped on his seat cheering. The guild clapped for them and some sighing in disappointment.

They wanted some of Mirajane's famous Valentine's cake. "Lucy we won! We won! We won!" Natsu grabbed her and started spinning her around.

Lucy laughed as he started cheering real loud, spitting fire out of his mouth while at it.

"Natsu! If you burn anything I'll cut your tongue out!" Erza threatened. Natsu shut his mouth whimpering and huddling behind Lucy.

Lucy laughed again as she pat his head. "Don't worry Natsu; now let's go up on stage." Lucy said.

"Alright!" Natsu grinned dragging her up onto stage. "Congratulations you guys! Now for the pinkest couple!" Mirajane said.

She had another separate box for people to vote for the pinkest group. She took out an envelope and looked at it.

Her eyes got wide when she saw it.

"I wonder who it is. . ."

"Why are her eyes so wide?"

"Oi Mira! Who is it?"

"I want some cake!"

"Mira-Nee?" Mira cleared her throat and smiled once more. "It's the first I've seen this! The pinkest couple if also, Natsu and Lucy!" The guild went quiet whispering and until Natsu cheered again.

"WE WON! Twice!" he added and danced around on stage. "Wait! That's not fair!" Gray yelled. "Life's not fair!" Natsu yelled back

. "Shut up pinky! Mirajane we can't have the same couple as winners!"

"Well people voted for them two. . ."

"I agree, that is not fair!"

"Hey! We won fair and square!" Natsu yelled back. The guild started arguing and Mirajane tried clamming everyone down but it didn't work. It got worst.

"Everyone!" Mira yelled in the mic. Everyone stopped looking at the S-class wizard. "Alright, then I will get the _second_ winner for the pinkest couple."

"That's much better."

"Shut up ice cube!"

"Nobody asked you flame breath!"

"Second couple is Gajeel and Levy!"

"WHAT!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Gajeel and Levy? They were here and dressed in _pink_? Holy shit.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes got wide when they saw the couple walk up the stage. Gajeel looked embarrassed while Levy looked happy.

Natsu started laughing and pointing at Gajeel while Levy went to Lucy giving her a hug. "Levy-Chan! You were here?"

"Of course I came!"

"And Gajeel's your date..?"

"Y-Yeah. . . I finally got him to wear pink." Lucy looked at Gajeel who was blushing madly and threatening the laughing Dragon slayer.

He wore a pink dress shirt with black pants. "Gajeel's not even wearing all pink!"

"Yeah! That's not fair either!"

"Gajeel changed his pants though!" Levy said. "He wore pink but he changed it to black!" Natsu started laughing harder.

He rolled on the floor while crying. Gajeel got angry as he changed his hand into metal and tried punching Natsu with it but he quickly dodged.

"Hey metal head! You're breaking the stage!"

"Then stay still salamander so I can crush you're stupid face in!" he yelled throwing another punch but Natsu dodge. It hit the wall it broke apart.

"GAJEEL! IF YOU BREAK ANOTHER THING I'LL HURT YOU-!" Gajeel hit Natsu and he flew back at the bar and breaking most of what was there.

Natsu stood up burning and glaring at him. "You wanna go, tin can?"

"Any time pinky!" The two started fighting and soon the whole guild got sucked into it.

Gray froze most of everything, Natsu burned things, Erza sliced things, Elfman broke things, Gajeel punched walls and Fairy Tail ruined the pink palace.

Things were destroyed and after fighting most of the guild members were gone. They didn't want to cleaned the place up, get hurt, or get their clothes ruined so they left.

Lucy had to stay since she really wanted to taste Mirajane's fantastic cake and so she stayed watching people get hurt and getting thrown back.

After the party has ended and most people were worn out, they started cleaning things up.

"I EXPECT THIS PLACE TO BE SPARKLING BY THE NEXT MORNING!" Erza barked while looking at Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel on the floor picking things up or cleaning.

"A-Aye. . ."

Erza stomped out the guild angrily and then the three stood up walking to Lucy at the bar. "Stupid Erza. . ." Natsu muttered as he sat down.

"Lucy! Here's your prize!" Mirajane came holding a plate of cake. Lucy's mouth started watering as she set the plate of cake down in front of her.

"Where's my cake, Mira?" Natsu whined. "Cake for everyone here!" Mira smiled handing everyone cake that stayed.

Which were only Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Gray. Most people have left and so it was only the 7.

Lucy got a forkful of cake into her mouth and her eyes got wide. They all looked at Lucy and smiled. "What do you think Lucy?"

"P-Paradise. . ." They all laughed as they continue to eat their delicious cake. They cleaned the place up after and then Mirajane locked up the place up.

They all went their separate ways except for Natsu and Lucy. Natsu offered to take Lucy home and she agreed.

She was a bit tipsy and she didn't want to pass out in the middle of the streets.

When they arrived at Lucy's apartment Lucy stood in front of Natsu yawning a bit. "Sleepy?"

"Y-Yeah. . ."

"At least you had fun."

"Yeah, it was fun." Natsu grinned at her and Lucy frowned sighing. Natsu's grin dropped as he looked at the celestial mage.

"Is something wrong..?"

"Well. . . sort of."

"What is it, Luce? You can tell me." Lucy bit her lip looking away from him. "Natsu, what will it take you to have your attention on me?" Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"All you care about is fighting and food and I've been trying real hard to get your attention on me but it never works!"

"Lucy. . ."

"Natsu I really like you! And it's really hard for me to get your attention if you can't even find the simplest hints I drop!"

"Lucy, w-what-?"

"I even dressed up for you today! Don't you understand? I freaking love you!" Lucy blushed red as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Natsu stood still staring at her. "Is that all you have to say..?"

"For now, yes."

"Good. Now I'll tell you what I think."

"I already know what you think!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Now leave and don't make this harder for me then it already is!" Lucy said as she turned around to open her door.

"Harder? Luce, I love you too." Lucy stopped as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widen as her hand on the doorknob gripped tighter.

"I don't understand why you try to get my attention wearing these fancy things. You'll catch my attention even if you're wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. You're beautiful in every way and so, don't try so hard. I love you too. . ." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Lucy looked at him blushing too. She stepped forward and hugged him. "Natsu, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for everything." Natsu grinned as he ruffled her hair.

"Let's go beautiful." Natsu said as he opened her door and disappeared inside her house along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day everyone!<strong>

**Wish you lots of hugs and kisses! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
